


Sick, I Don't Think So?

by unitchiefwives



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefwives/pseuds/unitchiefwives
Summary: A stubborn JJ is sick and Henry calls in some reinforcements to help (aka Emily Prentiss) because he knows his mom shouldn't go to work He's sick to and may have a hidden agenda to have Emily take care of them, but who knows so read to find out :)





	Sick, I Don't Think So?

“Mommy, are you sure you’re okay?” Henry was at the table eating some oatmeal since he was sick and staying home. Luckily Will had picked up Michael that morning so hopefully, he wouldn’t get sick. For the moment Michael would stay with him. JJ sneezed really loud, “Henry, I’m fine.”

He looked up at her as she was packing her go bag and briefcase. Every few seconds she would take a couple sniffs and then rub her nose. She was obviously not fine. She had decided to go with tea that morning instead because she knew caffeine would dry out her throat and make it worse than it already was. Henry knew she wasn’t doing so good but knowing his mother, he wasn’t going to get through to her. He did have an idea though, “Mom?” he sniffed a little himself and waited for her response. She came back into the kitchen and grabbed a tissue, “Yeah?”

The little blonde had to make sure he worded this perfectly so she wouldn’t catch on, “So is Emily still the boss because that’s awesome!” he thought that it seemed innocent enough to not bring up suspicion. JJ didn’t catch on and simply answered him, “Yeah she is bud, she’s changed though but not in a bad way. JJ took a step back and realized that she probably shouldn’t continue her thoughts out loud to her eleven-year-old son about her boss who he loves, who may or may not be distancing herself from the team. 

She grabbed a banana and kissed Henry on the cheek, “You be good okay? I’ll bring some soup home after work for dinner and please don’t play video games all day. I’d much rather you watch Dr. Who and rest.” he coughed a little and gave his mom a nod. He was eleven and knew how to take care of himself even though others taking care of you is best but he could handle it. 

As soon as JJ left he headed right to the phone and dialed a number. It rang for a few seconds before the other person picked up, “Prentiss.” Henry got a wide smile on his face because he missed that voice. “Hey Emmy,” he coughed some more before continuing, “how are you?” his voice was all congested and Emily could tell. She was a little confused as to why he was calling her because they hadn’t talked since she’d come back even though they both wanted to. That wasn’t what this was about though so she wanted him to get to the point, “Henry! It’s so good to hear from you, you don’t sound too good bud.” he took a couple sniffs, “Yeah, I’m sick but that’s not why I called.” the brunette pause for a few seconds to see if he would say any more but he didn’t, “So why did you call Henry?” 

“You know how I’m sick?” Emily smiled because she had a feeling on where this was going, “Yes Henry?” he paused and then spoke really fast, “Well, mommy is really sick too and she is ignoring it thinking and saying she’s fine when she isn’t. She’s worse than me and I’m pretty bad. My throat hurts and I can’t stop coughing. Mommy’s worse though because her lungs hurt and she keeps coughing up stuff.” 

Yup, there it was, exactly what Emily thought it would be. JJ was always so stubborn when it came to being sick that once she came to work with strep and the stomach flu saying she was fine while running to the bathroom every fifteen to twenty minutes. Emily had a plan and shared it with Henry, “Thank you for letting me know Henry.” he thought she was going to hang up so he hurried up and said something, “Wait! Emily, are you going to do anything?” she told him the plan, “I’ll take care of her and bring her home, don’t worry..” Henry’s smile grew because Emily was finally going to come back. He put the phone down and put his oatmeal bowl in the sink. He grabbed some hot tea and then headed upstairs with his favorite blanket to his mom’s room and started watching Dr. Who. 

Meanwhile, at the BAU Emily was finding help to carry out her plan. Walking effortlessly to Garcia’s office she knocked on the tech goddesses door, “Hey Penelope, I need your help with something.” Garcia was really tired because she had pulled a late night. She exhaustedly turned with her tea in hand to the brunette, “Emily, what is it? I’m exhausted and my super smart brain is struggling to connect to my body.” already knowing of her long night she handed her a cup of her favorite coffee order. Garcia’s eyes lit up, “Emily, you didn’t.” the brunette formed a smile, “Yes, I did.” grabbing the cup, Garcia took a sip and nearly felt like she was in heaven. She was also shocked that Emily had remembered her long and complicated order so perfectly. 

Turning back to her computer she cracked her knuckles and put her hands on the keyboard, “Okay my raven-haired beauty, what do I need to do?” Emily put her hand on Garcia’s shoulder, it’s actually not work-related Pen.” the now more awake blonde looked up, “Then what does it have to do with?” Emily started pacing behind her chair, “I got a call from a tiny blonde this morning who’s sick and let me know ahead of time that his very stubborn and sick mother was coming into work today.” 

Garcia rolled her eyes, “That woman needs to learn to take a step back so she doesn’t make herself worse. What’s the plan?” Emily stopped pacing, “I’m going to tell her to go home and I’m going to personally take her home myself, no questions asked. Henry’s sick too so I was going to get soup and make them stay in bed because he’s probably up playing video games.” he wasn’t but he they didn’t know that. Garcia was all for it except one detail, “Emily, you’re the boss you can’t just leave.” 

Garcia was semi-right but not totally right. Emily couldn’t just leave….unless, she had four weeks of vacation she needed to use at least a day of. Emily was heading out the door, “I need to use a vacation day. Just make sure you get JJ in front of the elevator. I already texted her to come in here asap.” Garcia turned to her computer and started typing. Once Emily left Garcia mumbled to herself, “That woman is in love, and if she can get JJ to go home then JJ sure loves her too.”

A few minutes passed and Garcia heard a knock at her door followed but some sniffs and knew it was JJ. She turned to see a red nosed blonde who was sweating and shivering all at the same time. Garcia really didn’t know how bad it was...this was bad. JJ walked closer with her bags in hand, “So,” she took a big sniff, “Emily said you wanted to,” interrupting mid-sentence she coughed a few times before continuing, “she said you wanted to talk?” after finishing the sentence, she sneezed really hard. 

Garcia took a pump of hand sanitizer and then got up to walk JJ towards the bullpen. When they got to the glass doors Emily was standing in front of them. JJ was so confused, “Emily, what’s going on?” the brunette gave a nod to Garcia that she could head back to her office, “You Jennifer Jareau are sick and you’re turning back around and I’m taking you home.” 

JJ started to get all defensive, “Emily, I’m fine. More than fine actually.” she wiped her nose with a tissue that was in her hand. Emily put her hand to JJ’s forehead and then backed away, “Really J? You’re super warm and you’re shivering. On top of that, you can’t stop coughing and sneezing.” Emily smiled a bit and then got serious again, “Plus, your nose is red.” JJ put her hand up to her nose to try and hide it but of course, it didn’t work.

“Emily, I’m not going home.” Emily walked up closer to her, “Oh really?” JJ walked even closer to the point where they were face to face, “Really.” Emily backed down a little, but they were still very close. So close, that JJ sneezed followed by a coughing fit and it all went on Emily. 

Emily un-squinted her eyes and she could see in JJ’s eyes that she felt really bad. The blonde handed her a tissue from her purse so she could wipe her face for the time being, “I’m sorry Em, um here’s a tissue.” she grabbed it and started cleaning her face. Once she was done JJ finally gave in, “Fine, I’ll go home...but ONLY because I feel bad for what I just did.” who was she kidding, JJ was struggling with walking from her car to the building because her lungs hurt so bad.

She turned to head towards the elevator and was shocked when Emily followed with her briefcase and purse in hand. They both got in and JJ looked at her, “What are you doing?” Emily intently looked at her, “I’m going with you and taking care of both you and Henry because you don’t need to be doing it all.” after already giving into the brunette, she just shrugged and let her come because she was too tired and achy to fight back.

They both took their own cars and JJ got home first because Emily went to get them soup. Walking into her house all she heard was the small sound of tv playing upstairs, which happily meant that Henry had decided to watch tv and NOT play video games. She sat her purse on the table in front of the door and her go back under the table. After placing her keys in the bowl she headed upstairs to her room where she knew she would find Henry. When she walked in he was covered in his blanket and her’s, sound asleep, while Dr. Who was playing in the background. She grabbed a t-shirt and some sweatpants and headed into her bathroom to change. Once she was finished she got in bed next to him and fell asleep as well. 

About fifteen minutes later Emily arrived at JJ’s house with cans of soup she could make tonight for them along with each of their favorite orders from Panera. She put her key into the lock and walked in. She had to make two trips to get everything in but she didn’t mind. She sat the cans of soup on the counter next to the stove and then sat the food she bought on the island in the middle of the kitchen. She had a feeling of where the two were at, so she went to go check on them. Slowly and quietly edging up the stairs, she finally made it to JJ’s room where she found them both sound asleep. She went over to Henry and kissed him on the forehead and recovered them both up because the blanket had moved.

Heading back downstairs she realized that the house was a tiny bit of a mess because they’ve been sick for a few days, so she started tidying up a bit. It was the least she could do. Emily already knew that Michael was with Will, and thank goodness because that little boy would suffer more than any of them if he got what they had. She was cleaning for about a half hour before she decided to work on some paperwork she’d brought with her. Yes, she knows that she took a vacation day but at the same time her job was never actually really done. 

She worked on that for about an hour before footsteps were heard from the stairs. She looked up and saw Henry coming down all wrapped in his blanket so she put all the papers she was working on down, “Hey Mr. Sicky.” he laughed a little and headed over to sit right next to her. He snuggled up real close and looked at her, “Emmy, how did you get mommy to come back home? Daddy, Michael, and I all tried.” she laughed a little and then snuggled him some too, “I have my ways.” he smiled real big, “Whatever your ways are, thank you.” 

“Anytime Henry.” She gave him a small hug again before remembering she got food, “So I know you probably aren’t that hungry but I got you and your mom some soup if you want some?” Henry’s eyes grew, “Ooooo did you get Panera?” Emily headed into the kitchen, “Guess you’ll just have to see.” she heated up his food and then called him to the table. He sat down and smiled real big, “Emmy you’re the best! You remembered my order too!” Emily sat down next to him a put a cup of hot tea with honey down for him, “Henry, how could I forget chicken noodle with an apple for a side? It’s you’re classic order.” 

They both giggled a little and sat there talking while Henry ate. Once he was done, Emily led him back upstairs into his mom's room so he could lay down again. As they were about to walk into the room they heard coughing which meant JJ was awake. She wasn’t in her bed which meant she was in the bathroom. Emily tucked Henry in again and restarted his show. Right after she finished up with him she headed into the bathroom to meet JJ because it did not sound good in there.

“Hey J, you okay?” JJ quickly turned around from the toilet and gave an obviously fake smile, “Oh, I’m great Emily, I actually think I’m starting to feel better.” suddenly she put her hand to her mouth and then turned like a lightning bolt to the stool and threw up. Emily grabbed one of their small paper cups and filled it with water and gave it to JJ when she was done, “You sure about that? Nice try.” the blonde took the cup and sipped it, “I think I’m good now?” she said hesitantly. Emily just looked at her until JJ broke, “Fine! I’m gonna go make some soup.” Emily stopped her and put her finger up, “No, you can either go downstairs with me while I make you soup OR you can wait here and I’ll bring it to you.”

JJ sighed really hard, “UGH!” and then started heading downstairs. Emily quickly followed. Once down there JJ sat at the island waiting for Emily, “You said I couldn’t make the soup so can you please make it.” Emily just rolled her eyes trying not to laugh because JJ was truly so stubborn, granted she was too but that wasn’t a conversation for now. She heated up JJ’s soup and gave it to her. JJ was shocked, “Em, you said you went to the store...not Panera?” Emily was cleaning up Henry’s mess from earlier, “Hey, I guess I’m just full of surprises.” they hadn’t gone out to eat to that place in years so JJ couldn’t believe that she remembered her order. She took a spoonful of her soup, “This feels so good on my throat.” Emily threw Henry’s napkin away from earlier, “That was the idea.” JJ rolled her eyes this time, “Now look who the sarcastic one is now.” Emily finally sat down next to JJ, “Haha very funny.”

JJ took another bite after coughing a few times, “Seriously, how did you remember that broccoli cheddar with a baguette was the way to my non-sick heart?” Emily laughed, “JJ, you are really sick and it’s always the way to you’re heart whether sick or not.” 

Feeling defeated JJ just kept quiet and enjoyed the rest of her soup because she wasn’t going to admit it out loud, but Emily was right. Once she finished, she tried cleaning up but Emily wouldn’t let her, “I’m not helpless you know.” Emily put up the blondes dishes and then looked at her, “I know normally you aren’t but right now you basically are. The more you rest the faster you get better.” JJ sneezed once again and was sounding very congested, “But I’m not sick?”

Emily grew a huge smile on her face and JJ knew what caused it so she talked again in her congested voice, “What is it?” Emily knew the blonde was playing now so she just kept silent trying to ignore her. JJ spoke more though, “Emily, I just think that Docta whob is a show you should rewelly get into.” the attempts Emily was making at ignoring her voice failed with that one sentence because none of it sounded like it was supposed to. 

They walked into the front room laughing for a few seconds before they both settled down. JJ turned to Emily in all seriousness, “I’m not sick, at all, but thank you.” Emily was gonna be the one to have fun this time, “How can you be thankful for me helping with you being sick if you aren’t sick?” JJ just smiled and then started heading upstairs. She couldn’t get up though because Henry was standing in the middle, “Hey, you feeling better?” the younger blonde shook his head no and pointed to his throat, but then he turned to Emily, “Emmy, can you come lay with us and watch star wars?” 

Emily looked at JJ, who nodded and followed them to JJ’s room. Henry was near the window, JJ was in the middle, and Emily was near the door. Henry was in JJ’s arms and Emily had her arm around them both. The movie started and they all laid there each slowly falling asleep. First with JJ, then followed by Henry, and eventually ending with Emily. They were all mostly in and out for the rest of the day until night fell over and they all hit a deep sleep. 

The next morning approached and Emily woke up first. Somehow Henry had managed to get between the two and Emily thought it was so cute because she loved that she made him feel better. Not long after Emily woke up, JJ woke up too. She had no voice and she literally woke up in a coughing fit. Luckily it didn’t wake Henry but JJ looked over at Emily and mouthed, “I can go in today.” and Emily looked her dead in the eyes and whispered, “NO!” 

JJ knew Emily was right so she just laid back down, but only for a short second because she wondered something. She turned back to Emily and whispered gently, “Can you stay?” and Emily formed a short smile over her face, “Always.”


End file.
